


Just a Piece of Ribbon

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: california-grown asked: Drabble Day thought popped into my head... what if as part of your civic duty, you educate Steve on all things America-related, like how we say ‘Merica jokingly, listening to the song American Pie enough times to memorize the lyrics, and making him sit through at least the first American Pie movie. 🇺🇸 Then you show him the matching swim trunks and bikini you bought for the 4th/ his birthday.





	Just a Piece of Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear lord… you do realize I am Canadian, right? I’m really sorry but I had to nope out of a lot of this cause… haha, not a freaking clue. Still, I hope you enjoy what I did come up with.

## Just a Piece of Ribbon

* * *

“What… the _hell_ … is this?” Steve asked as he pulled his swim trunks from his suitcase.

You smirked a little and popped a sucker in your mouth. “Looks like a speedo to me.”

It was July fourth, Steve’s birthday, and you’d whisked him away on vacation, just the two of you, to a tiny island with white sand beaches and crystal blue waters. Tony had helped, of course, securing the island for your use and making sure you wouldn’t be disturbed for the week you’d be gone.

“I can see that,” Steve huffed as he dropped the offending garment back into the bag and leaned toward you over the bed. “What I’d like to know is _why_ there is a speedo with my shield emblazoned on the ass in my suitcase instead of trunks, and _why_ there is very little other clothing in this duffle, Y/N?”

Popping the sucker from your mouth, you smiled. “Steven Rogers, if you think for one second I will allow you to cover that, _mmm_ ,” you dragged your gaze over him, “ _luscious_ body in more than the bare minimum while we’re here, you’ve got another thing coming.” You popped the sucker back in and giggled at his outraged face.

“And just _what_ will you be wearing on this holiday?” he asked once he’d thought about it a little. 

You flipped open the top of your suitcase and lifted out the red, white, and blue stripped string bikini, the tiniest bit of fabric you could possibly find and let it dangle from your finger. 

“Holy… shit…” he wheezed.

“And when we’re not swimming or laying on the sand, I’ll be wearing this.” The itty-bittiest sundress in the world was made of the most seethrough white fabric available. “Oh, dear…” you pouted. “It looks like I forgot to pack underwear… what a shame.”

He swallowed so hard it was nearly a gulp. “Such… such a shame.”

“And of course I can’t forget the night attire. It’s so hot here, I suggested to Natasha I should just sleep in the nude, but she assured me I’d be more comfortable in this.” 

You lifted your hand and let the red satin dangle from your fingertip.

His eyes were dark with lust. “Baby… that’s just a piece of ribbon.”

“I know, Captain.” You grinned coyly. “Happy birthday, Steve,” you crooned as you tied the ribbon around your neck in a bow. “Maybe you’d like to unwrap your gift now?”

He launched himself across the bed, sending suitcases crashing as he dragged you up on it and under him. It made you laugh happily for it wasn’t often you cracked the Captain’s control with such precision. 

“Happy birthday to me,” he whispered, stealing the sucker from your lips and crashing his mouth to yours.

White sand and blue waters were going to have to wait.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
